


Agitation

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drunk Jemma Simmons, F/F, Frustration, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi isn't home yet. Jemma is agitated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agitation

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same story line as [You got shot!?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6231826)

”Ugghhhh,” Jemma exclaims, frustrated, as she starts clearing the dinner table, food untouched and the plates still clean. She briefly considers just throwing it all out, food, cutlery, pots and pans, but decides against it. It might be a bit excessive and she really doesn’t want to go out and buy new table wear tomorrow. Instead she pours herself a fourth glass of the red vine, emptying the bottle. She takes a big gulp of it and aggressively starts sorting out the food in plastic containers and stuffing it in the fridge. She’s almost done when her phone buzzes. It’s a text message from Bobbi.

**Bobby 10.43 pm**

**Sorry I didn’t call, meeting dragged out. I’m packing my things now. See you in an hour.**

Jemma just stares at the message.

“What the hell Bobbi,” she mumbles under her breath, and throws the phone on the couch, then thinks better of it and picks it back up and starts typing a reply.

**Jemma 10.45 pm**

**Don’t bother. I’ve waited for you for almost 3 hours. Food’s cold and I drank all the wine.**

She sighs, empties her glass, and goes to finish in the kitchen. Her phone buzzes two times, but she can’t be bothered to look. Instead she slouches down on the couch and turns on the TV, hoping something will be able to calm her agitated mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 30.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Bobbi & Jemma and the word was "agitation".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
